


Bad Hair Day?

by chalklandingplace



Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: Childhood Memory Headcanons:Taiju asks Senku about his hair the first day they met.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bad Hair Day?

**Taiju:** _*staring at Senku's hair*_ How did your hair get that way?

 **Senku:** I hypothesize there's a genetic mutation in my DNA that changed the pigment of my hair follicles so they naturally grow this color.

 **Taiju:** _*wasn't even listening, still staring*_ Is it gel?

 **Senku:** (=.=) 


End file.
